


Rain, Basketball, and Keychains

by Aeroja



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroja/pseuds/Aeroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu's emotions were running wild. Anger, frustration, and depression- all circling throughout him in a never ending cycle. Little did he know that he would be falling for the person who crushed his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Basketball, and Keychains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first Kuroko no Basket story, I hope you'll enjoy it! I tried a different writing style in contrast to my other stories- I hope it's bearable! Phrases within apostrophes represent inner monologue, while phrases in quotations represent dialogue.

Kasamatsu felt like burying himself alive. The effort put into taking the Inter High Championship…all put to waste by him. Aomine Daiki. Aomine, the one who snatched his last chance at winning the Inter High.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two hours since the Inter High quarter-final had ended, the stadium completely cleared out. Sitting on a bench outside the stadium still in my uniform, I grieved over my most recent loss.

My promise to the team from last year… _I'm sorry, guys. I've failed you._ I closed my eyes, tears beginning to well in the corners of my eyes.

Damn it…DAMN IT! I shouted in my head in frustration, tears starting to trickle slowly down my face. I didn't deserve to be team captain. I didn't even deserve to be on the team. I felt the wind pick up with the distant sound of rolling thunder- a storm was coming. I shivered, wrapping my arms together to stay warm.

Rain started pouring ten minutes later; my uniform slowly soaked up the water like a sponge. The cold rain felt like small needles of ice, stabbing into my skin. I couldn't feel anything- just a bottomless void where my heart was supposed to be.

I felt the rain dissipate around my head as I felt the presence of someone standing in front of me.

"Yo. What's up with you?" I didn't spare him a glance or a word as I recognized his voice, the tears still coming out. It was Aomine. _Why would he even talk to me?_

"Hey. It's rude to ignore someone talking to you." I looked up at Aomine with my tear-stained face in disbelief.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" I spat venomously, glaring daggers at Aomine.

"Because your light is crying."

I froze. I wasn't sure why he affected me so much, but my emotions spiked as the words took hold. I slowly looked up towards the towering tanned figure standing in front of me with a large umbrella. His jacketed-arm was held out toward me, his hand open while a placid expression was shown on his face. I collapsed internally- I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing seemed in proportion, and I was sunken too deep into his words. But I couldn't help it- his voice was too captivating.

I stretched my arm out and placed my hand on his, my fingers intertwining with his. I didn't remember anything after I held Aomine's hand.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, wake up Kasamatsu-senpai." Aomine's muffled voice ran through my head, causing me to stir away from sleep. _Ao…mine?_

"Nngh…what do you want?" I said, cracking open an eye sleepily. I immediately took notice of Aomine's body lying next to mine. His expression went neutral when I looked at him. What was that expression? Was that…concern?

"That's not a nice way to greet someone who saved you from passing out in a storm" he stated bluntly, a smirk plastered on his face.

I looked around his room. There were basketball posters everywhere, and a group picture of the Generation of Miracles. He must really love basketball- My train of thought was interrupted when Aomine suddenly placed his hand on my forehead.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks heat up, much to my mind's dismay.

"What? I'm seeing that you don't get sick. You suddenly collapsed after grabbing my hand. I had to carry you all the way to my room…you owe me."

I tried sitting up, realizing that a towel was firmly wrapped around my body. I shot him a wary glare.

"You didn't undress me, did you?"

"Of course not! Who would want to look at your body?" Aomine snapped, looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"W-What?!" I stammered in indignation. _So he didn't see…that._

"Forget it, go take a shower. You can borrow my clothes," he muttered, throwing some clothes in my direction. "The shower's in the first door on the left in the hallway."

I took his clothes, walking out into the small hallway. I set down his clothes and stripped off my soaked uniform. Climbing into the shower and turning on the hot water, I realized that the water was already at a comforting temperature. _You didn't have to do this, stupid._

I took a ten-minute shower, hearing Aomine's voice when I was drying off.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, but I'm going to have to buy something. Just stay in my room when you're done, okay?"

"Got it," I mumbled. Checking the mirror, I found my eyes red and puffy. Sighing inwardly, I put a towel over my head and head back into Aomine's room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on his bed, lifting my shirt up partially to rub absent-mindedly on a small dark scar that ran down my side.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door suddenly burst open, Aomine striding in from the doorway and standing nearby. "Senpai, I bought some Pocari since I didn't have anymore. You want some?"

Being startled by the sudden intrusion of space, I hastily put my shirt back down and stammered, "Ah, I don't usually…"

"Usually…what? Drink it?" said Aomine, cocking his head to the side with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah…" _Why Pocari of all drinks? Couldn't he at least have gotten something more normal?_ I shook my head. Aomine was weird.

"I see what you mean. Pocari's taste is a bit unusual, but it grew on me. Kuroko likes it, so I tried it a couple of times." Aomine's expression was slightly apologetic as he set down two bottles beside me on his bed, like he knew what I was thinking.

"…I see. Well, it won't hurt to have just one," I said. I took one of the bottles and opened the cap, creating a small plastic crinkling sound that resounded through the silent room. I took a small sip, letting the cold grapefruit flavor wash over my taste buds. _It's not…bad._

Aomine took a place next to me on the bed, cracking one open with the same crinkling sound before taking a large swig from the bottle.

"Puah! This stuff has the best aftertaste, you know? I'm grateful that Kuroko got me into it!" he exclaimed, taking another swig.

"Y-Yeah…" I mumbled nervously. _Damn, why am I being so nervous? We're not enemies on the court anymore!_

Aomine glanced at me, catching my eyes as we held the gaze.

"What are you looking at?" I complained, breaking the eye contact.

"That scar. Where did you get it?" Aomine inquired with a firm voice.

_He saw it?!_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It doesn't matter. It's just something from a long time ago; I don't even remember what happened" I lied to Aomine.

"Hm. You do know that whenever someone traces a scar, it holds some meaning. I doubt you'd forget something like that," Aomine shifted his weight on the bed, closer to me. "I'll ask you again- where did you get that scar?"

"It's…a long story. Why do you care anyways?" _So it's come down to this._

"We have plenty of time. As for your second question, I can't answer just yet" he said, fixing his gaze onto me.

_…I guess it can't be helped…_

"I…was attacked on the streets three years ago on Christmas Eve. I left my group of friends for the night to walk home, and…someone attacked me. That's all there is to it." I was beginning to wonder if Aomine would buy my watered-down story. His perception was top-notch, after all.

"I don't think that's the whole story," Aomine bluntly stated. "Attacked by who? How did you escape?"

_This persistent freshman…so irritating._

"It was a senpai from my middle school, okay?! Why the hell do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm beginning to get interested in your story, that's all. Now go on." Aomine gave me a bored look, using his hand to gesture as he talked.

"Alright, alright!" _I don't really want to go back into that time…_

I continued speaking slowly. "I was attacked by one of my senpai when I was walking home, and…he stabbed me with a knife…" My voice was growing weaker. I couldn't stop the memories from flowing into my mind, causing me to relive that one moment- the moment where my life was potentially on the line. Shaking my head, I continued my story, glancing at Aomine and noticing that his expression was unchanged.

"He knocked me down afterwards. I wasn't as strong back then as I am now. Then, he…" My face blanched as I stopped abruptly. I really didn't want to tell Aomine what happened next…

Aomine didn't say anything. Instead, he just leaned close to me and wiped some tears from my cheek with his index finger. _Huh? When was I crying…?_

Many things happened in the next few seconds. I suddenly couldn't breathe, like something was strangling me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. My body started shaking involuntarily as I struggled for breath, making small gasps as I leaned onto Aomine's side for support. _W-What's happening…?_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Senpai! Calm down!" Aomine shouted, grabbing my shaking body by the shoulders and locking his eyes with mine.

I stared at him wildly, trying to calm down. My blue-gray met with his deep blue, mesmerizing me his gaze. His eyes… I could see a seemingly infinite calmness in his eyes, and a hint of…sorrow?

Before I knew it, I could breathe normally.

"Hey, you okay Senpai?" Aomine asked, giving me a look that spared the slightest amount of worry while he let go of one of my shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…Just remembered about something I didn't want to…" I replied nervously. I was still shaken up from what had just happened.

"You don't have to tell me, if you feel that strongly against it." Aomine's voice was laced with worry.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I'll tell you." _I've already gone this far, and there's something about him…_

"My senpai…he drove the knife in even further while he started punching me. I couldn't fight back. The pain was too much. And when I thought he was going to stop, he took out the knife and…cut my clothes off." I couldn't look Aomine in the face now. I was afraid of what he would think after he heard this part of the story. _Does he think I'm weak? Does he think I'm worthless?_

"He tried to rape you, right?" Aomine's guess hit me like a brick wall.

I don't really know what happened to me after that. I found myself seated on his lap with my arms wrapped around him, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. I cried and cried until I ran out of tears. The only things I felt were Aomine's strong arms holding me to his chest.

I blacked out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to a small sliver of sunlight filtering through the window. Looking down, I found myself hugging a sleeping Aomine.

"Oh. So you're awake, Kasamatsu-senpai." His soft voice entered my head, circulating with the memories from last night.

"I'm sorry about last night…that you had to see me like that."

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing to you for telling me about your past," replied Aomine.

"About that…" I paused, glancing at Aomine. "The story had a bittersweet ending."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"You see…there was someone who stopped him before things went too far. I couldn't see who the person was, but I do know that the person was tall, male, and had a blue basketball key chain on his cell phone," I confessed, looking at Aomine. "I've been trying to look for him since then, but I don't know if he still lives around here…"

"A keychain…" mused Aomine, who started to rummage through his backpack. He held up his cellphone, an object oh-so-very-familiar attached to its end. "You mean this one?"

It was a blue basketball.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that? I certainly enjoyed writing it! The KuroBasu fandom will be the end of me...I swear, I can't stop looking at all the amazing fanart out there. Anyways, back to the story. Was my first-person perspective okay? Did I make Kasamatsu too moody? I'll accept any constructive criticism, so please let me know! There'll be another chapter coming! (in who-knows-when) I'm a VERY unorthodox writer. Waiting times can be from between 1 day to a couple of months...Fufufufu. Am I joking? You tell me! :P
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad you took your time to skim/read my chapter! Support AoKasa!


End file.
